


二十四城记

by therebeled



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therebeled/pseuds/therebeled
Relationships: qin次方
Kudos: 1





	二十四城记

黑夜是块遮羞布，他把罪恶、下流、淫靡隐藏。

亦是方沃土，让它们肆意生长，最后绽放。抬头看去，星星偷了一点白日的光芒，挂在最高的地方闪烁不停，看尽世间荒唐。

“他 辗转几多张床，错将温柔释放。”

男孩跪在地上，柔软的嘴唇吞吐着别人的阴茎。他是个聪明的男孩，知道怎么做会让别人舒服。

他想吞进去更多，用灵活的舌头挑逗着顶端，用牙齿轻轻刮蹭着柱身。那双大大的眼睛蒙上了一层雾，他不会抬眼，他只是盯着眼前的那根充血到紫红色阴茎，认真得像是在完成工作。

“Hacken，够了。”他被拉起来扔到了小床上，那双跪得麻木的腿被掰开。男人的手伸进他宽大的衬衫里，抚摸着他那属于男孩特有的光滑且饱满的肌肤。

“Hacken喜欢穿daddy的衫呐，我多买几件送你好唔？”男人总是享受将男孩剥开的过程。

男孩把这些都记得好清楚。

有人喜欢他穿宽松的衬衫，就有人喜欢他穿紧身背心。

有人喜欢他用双腿环住腰，于是他会抬起腿用脚踝磨蹭着那块出了一层薄汗的肌肤。

有人喜欢他低沉的呻吟，于是他会把腰沉得更低，颤抖着喉结发出浸满情欲的声音。

有人喜欢他抬起腰坐到阴茎上去，他会照做。即使他被操弄得双手紧紧抓住床单张开嘴喘息，他也会用酸软的大腿支撑起身体再脱力般坐下。他能感受到自己的后穴被一点点撑开，那根异物顶得好深。

他是个称职的玩具。

有个高大的男人喜欢让他舔湿自己的手指为自己扩张，他会耍小聪明冲着男人撒娇，用男孩特有的、青涩得像没有熟透的果实的声音叫“Daddy.”于是他已经湿哒哒的后穴会同时含住他和男人的手指。

还有个绅士喜欢让他流泪，绅士会强硬地挤进他干涩的后穴里。撕裂的疼痛让他流泪，琥珀色的眼睛像是偷了白天的光，在昏黄的灯光下闪烁。

他会在别人加快速度时，握住自己的阴茎让自己提前高潮。他的后穴不断绞紧体内的阴茎，那些追求原始欲望的人没法抗拒。直到最后，灼热的液体灌入他的体内，他的工作才算结束。

男孩的短发已经被汗水浸湿,他现在疲惫得抬不起手。没有人愿意在他这里过夜，精液把床单弄得一团糟，况且他的床太小了，快要挤不下第二个人。所以人们会把钞票放到床头柜，要是遇到好心的人，会帮男孩关上房间的灯。

男孩在黑暗中想他现在的状况就好似身下这张一有动作就会吱呀作响的床。

太阳带来了光明，阳光是爱众人的，他不曾嫌弃男孩和他那快要不堪重负的床，依旧轻轻柔柔地包裹着他们。男孩昨夜汗湿的头发现在已经蓬蓬松松的耷拉在额头上，他无意识地

蹭了蹭枕头，然后极不情愿地睁开眼睛，揉着酸痛的腰去清洗自己。随后他套了一件白t和肥大的牛仔裤，拿着前一天晚上弄脏的床单下楼。

“姐，帮我洗一下床单噶。”Hacken一双大眼睛亮亮的。

老板娘是一个四十岁的女人，企图用脂粉遮盖住岁月的痕迹。嘴巴被涂成了大红色，眼影则用了颜色夸张的珠光。她已经受够了对面那人一副乖乖仔模样，头也不抬地接过床单，却还是瞟见了床单上有星星点点的红。

“靓仔呐，不要嫌我唠叨。你们年轻人叻，要懂得爱护身体。”

“我知，我知。可是他给钱好多。”Hacken嘟着嘴，装作不经意地把一张钞票压在了茶杯下面，然后一蹦一跳地往外走。

“身体重要还是钱重要？等你活到我这个岁数就要后悔的。喂！你走慢点呐！”

”乜嘢？“Hacken从门口探出了一个小脑袋。

”中午回来吃饭啦。“老板娘叹了口气。

白天和夜晚将他割裂，硬生生地把他的肉体分成两半。一半的他在白天出去工作，他把这一半塞进人形玩偶里，把天真无邪的小孩逗笑；另一半的他在别人身下求欢，希望粗大的阴茎插入他泥泞不堪的小穴里，他渴望被贯穿。

Hacken是更喜欢白天的，白天的一切都明晃晃的。街上走的路人都斗志昂扬，他置身在人群中，就像是河流中流淌的一滴水。有人会因为如此平凡而沮丧，而他却心满意足，他从来没有被撕开过。

他今天过得好不顺，骄阳照得他昏昏沉沉，他在头套里闷得有点缺氧。就在这时还被一个骑自行车的小孩撞倒，他疼得龇牙咧嘴，全身就快要散架并因此还错过了午饭的时间。等他脱下人形玩偶时，膝盖处已经是一片青紫了。他有点委屈地揉揉腿，在没有人的休息室皱着眉头呼痛。

或许运气是守恒的。当你事事不顺的时候，就快要反弹了。

他像往常一样站在路的尽头等待顾客光临，旁边穿着暴露的女人总是对他指指点点。

一个公子哥把他拉出那个肮脏的街道。这是他第一次没有回到那张破烂的小床，而是就近去了一家酒店。在去酒店的路上，他们商量好了价钱，那人还笑着告诉他他叫Chris。

“这应该是他的第一次。”Hacken躺在柔软的床单时想，“我应该帮助他一点。”

他撑起身子去亲吻chris的锁骨和胸肌，然后握住他的手教他一点点的开拓自己。Chris觉得自己的身体开始变得好热，自己的手指被温暖紧致的后穴吸住。一团火把他喉间的最后一丝水分蒸干，可是他还是好温柔，即使身下被吸住，他还是抑制住自己的冲动，俯下身子去吻男孩因为疼痛而流下的冷汗。在快要高潮时，他腾出一只手去照顾男孩的阴茎；在男孩抑制不住呻吟时，要男孩叫他的名字。

半梦半醒之间，男孩感受到一只手环住了他的腰。

“你太瘦了。”

他迷迷糊糊地想这是他听到过的最奇怪的反馈，不过顾客的要求他要努力去满足。

“以后要多吃点。”男孩得出结论。

当男孩再次醒来的时候，他发现身边居然还躺着一个人。阳光把Chris白皙的肌肤照得通透，头发间露出的耳朵透着红，上面细小的血管都清晰可见。

”原来有的人睡着了也是贵族气的。“他撇撇嘴下了定义。

后来他们有了固定的关系，男孩会任由Chris给他戴上choker，绑上他的双手。小麦色的肌肤上出现浅浅的红痕，可他还是会把身体完全地交到Chris手上。Chris在情事上温柔又体贴，甚至会在事后把他抱进浴室清洗。男孩玩心大起，常常把水溅到Chris身上。

有的时候他们可以黏在一起好几天，有的时候很长时间都不会碰面。

”我不过是从成人的玩具变成了小孩子的玩具。“男孩在想起Chris的时候，这样安慰自己。

他们黏在一起的时候，除了做爱，他们还会呆在男孩那张小床上聊天。Chris在床头柜的抽屉深处发现了一张破旧的磁带，是谭咏麟的。

“你喜欢Alan？”他把磁带拿在手里把玩。

“係啊。”

“那你爱唱歌吗？我们一起去看Alan演唱会好唔？”

”我是很钟意唱歌……“

Hacken还没来得及回答第二个问题就被Chris压在身下，”能唱歌给我听吗？“

“唔好。”男孩嘟着嘴企图撒个娇蒙混过关。Chris仿佛不吃这一套伸出手在他身上作乱。

“我果然是小孩子的玩具呐。”Hacken想。他张开嘴轻轻哼唱着，作乱的那双手安静了下来。

“天边一颗闪星星，海边一颗闪星星。

或睡或现，闪烁不停。

似要告诉这世界，现实实在是幻象。

你要看始终看不清……”

他们离得很近，Chris能在男孩的眼睛里看见自己。

于是他在男孩最后一个颤音要结束时，说道：“那就看不清好了。”并咬住了男孩的喉结。

小孩总是对新玩具爱不释手，他们快要黏成一体了。

男孩知道这样不符合规矩，他本来应该拒绝Chris的邀请。可当Chris兴致盎然地描绘着那场在大会堂的演出有多棒时，他实在不忍心破坏神采奕奕的表情。

“去吧去吧，偶尔违规一次也没事的。”

剧场的灯光渐渐暗了下来。

男孩的记忆力超群，在黑暗中他能够想起Chris的手指划过裸露肌肤时的战栗，他能记得起那一场小提琴演奏的每一个音符。小提琴声好灵动，低音时丰满深厚，高音时澎湃纯净，每个音符串在一起的时候又是那么具有穿透力，把他的灵魂贯穿。他转头看向身边的Chris，“他和小提琴好配。”

一样的高雅美丽，甚至还带有一点神秘。让他琢磨不透，让他发癫。说到底，没有人会觉得他和自己应该交织在一起。

他不过是在台下弹奏的小丑。

他想起Chris同他讲了好多话，比如他戴耳钉一定很酷、张国荣唱歌也很好听的、或许他应该参加一下由哥哥当评委的歌唱比赛。

最后一个音符落幕，他觉得自己好圆满，可是他们却从来没有接吻过。

从那以后，Chris没有再去找他。

“小孩子嘛，总是喜新厌旧的。”

他还是会和别人上床，不过在高潮来临时咬住下唇，以免那熟悉的名字从他嘴边溜出。

他学着Chris那样用手抚摸自己的身体，用手指探入自己的后穴摸索着Chris喜欢按弄的那一点。无论他怎么努力，感觉都是无法复刻的，他甚至无法让自己达到高潮，悲哀的眼泪将他埋葬。

他没精打采地下楼被老板娘叫住。  
“衰仔你是不是钟意那个公子哥？”老板娘见他不说话，只好恶狠狠地警告他，“你傻啊，这些东西都没有心的。不要再东想西想，人家不会回来了，再说回来又怎样呐？你没这样的命，有唔搞错啊？！”

其实她讲的每个字都刺痛了男孩的心，可是他只挑了最不起眼的话题反驳，“我才不傻……”

“你还不傻？有好几次别人忘记给钱，都是我帮你要回来的。你有没有长脑啊？”

“係啊係啊，我就是笨呐，笨到把心卖出去，这些都不关你事！”男孩气恼地冲出门。

黑色的绝望在他心里化开，他没这个命，可他不相信。他去打了耳洞，戴上了一对亮闪闪的耳钉；他执拗地买了一束玫瑰放在床头柜上；他甚至买了张张国荣的磁带。

他去第一次见面的街道等他，他在房间里看着那束玫瑰花等他，他甚至在半夜深秋时去大会堂。

“要是见到Chris，我想告诉他我爱他。”

玫瑰花凋谢了，他便再去买。只要他还有新鲜的花瓣，就可以麻痹自己说“其实Chris也没有让我等很久，他不是那么残忍。”

“如果，如果我还能见到他，就求他不要把我丢下，让我做什么都行。”他望着凋零的花瓣想，“明天又该买玫瑰了。”

太阳一点点刺破黑夜，阳光还是撒进了他的小屋。男孩随手播放了张国荣的磁带，转身开始整理破败的玫瑰。

“自那日遗下我，我早化做磷火。

湖泊上伴你在发梦

但你为何还要，也许单手怕扼不死 我

若要死，这一刻正是愉快高峰，请给我更多。”

浑厚的歌声充满了空荡荡的房间。

男孩的动作一僵，手指被玫瑰的刺划破。疼痛顺着指间直抵心脏，他的心脏被生生扼住，疼得他血肉模糊。那被硬生生撕成的两半又被硬生生地缝合在一起。

“原来他早就告诉过我。”

从此白天和黑夜变得一样。

“我好讨厌星星。”男孩哽咽着说。


End file.
